


My Sunshine

by alianovaromanoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: The song exists in the 20's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovaromanoff/pseuds/alianovaromanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine,<br/>my only sunshine,<br/>you make me happy,<br/>when skies are grey,<br/>you'll never know dear,<br/>how much I love you,<br/>please don't take my sunshine away. </p><p>Original song by Willie Nelson<br/>Short ficlet about two gay supersoldiers</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

When they were small, Sarah Rogers used to sing for them. When Stevie was bloody and bruised and beaten, and Bucky equally so, she’d sit with them and sing, with a beautiful and soothing voice.  
‘You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.’

After Sarah’s funeral, Steve sat on their bed, looking empty inside. Bucky sat next to him, put an arm around him, and sang with a crooked and choked voice.  
‘You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.’

After a long day of war, when all of the Commandos were in bed, exasperated because of death, all around them, Bucky would crawl in with Steve, and they would whisper to each other in a pained voice, while the rest pretended not to hear.  
'You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.’

When Bucky sinks down in front of the marble stone, tears flowing down his face, fingers tracing the letters 'Steve Grant Rogers, 1918-2016’, he sings to his Stevie for the last time.  
'You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away’


End file.
